Hozuki Shura
'Character First Name:' Shura 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' Guest_SUNDOW3R 'Nickname: (optional)' Sunny-kun 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 08.26.188 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian (born in The Land Of Wind) 'Height:' 4'9'' 'Weight:' 87lbs 'Blood Type:' A+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure No Sato 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Shura has three mental states...He also wants to cut something most of the time The Normal: This is the mental state that Shura has the most.He is like Suigetsu,funny and nice with that killerish look on his face but also the other innocent face,complaining about most of the things he has to do.Not to trust. The Serious: This state happens when Shura is pissed or wanting to make some things clear but most of the times it happens randomly.When it's something about a misson he will look like someone from ANBU.When it's something that he dosen't like he will look like Suigetsu when he warned Sasuke at their first encounter.The serious state combined with someone he likes makes him look like someone naughty,not in a pervert way,in a seductive way.Not to trust. The Insane: This is just Jugo when he goes crazy and when he is not that hostile he is an example of the Joker...He will just hurt everybody without a reason.Shura will use all kind of reasons to escape and kill more,under any situation,not to trust in this state 'Behaviour:' Shura makes all kind of crazy things:slaps someone important or makes akward jokes but after all this he respects everyone even if he dosen't show it.In the serious state he is mostly silent and dosen't talk much to people,When the insane state is out he hurts everyone,only the people he cares the most about can get him out of that state most of the times not working but if he remains like that,there's only going to be carnage.Once Shura hits that stage of mentaly illness he will remain like that for a long time. 'Nindo: (optional)' If you give up you die. Talk time's over,let's see you try. "The lower overcoming the higher''." ''Let's dance! Party time's over,let the CARNAGE begin! We all want love,we all want honor,nobody wants to pay the asking price. You don't succeed 'cause you hesitate "A soul can't be cut" "I want to cut something in two...thousand pieces'' 'Summoning:' -None- 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hozuki Clan (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) Is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them. Hozuki-100% 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' -None- 'Element Two:' -None- 'Weapon of choice:' -None- 'Strengths:' Exceptional chakra manipulation Above average ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' Below average fuinjutsu Below average genjutsu 'Chakra color:' Normal-Purple to pink Serious-Magenta Insane-Red 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):5 Kunai (cost 10 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):6 Shuriken (cost 9 pieces) Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each):2 Smoke Bomb (cost 6 pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces):15 ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:44 pieces 'Jutsu List:' Basic Jutsu: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure No Sato 'Enemies:' -None- 'Background Information:' As a child Shura was a friendly person who wanted friends and also wanted his family to be safe.Born in the the uforgiving desert in a little village without a name.For the most people it was ok but for the Hozuki it was terrible,the heat was too much for them,the sand was hurting them and the village was harsh to them.In the day that Shura turned 13 his parents took him and started walking in the sea of heat hoping for a decent life.Two days later they died in a sandstorm only survivor being Shura.For almost a year he walked through the entire world wanting to make his parents dreams come true: to find a decent place for him to live or to find Kirigakure.He then arrived to Amegakure where he tried to achieve his dreams: Having the best blade and being better in Kenjutsu than anyone ever. 'Roleplaying Library:' Genin Missions: Co-op: A Rookie's Introduction: Cat Rescue in the Rain Village 7/19/14 'Approved by:' Kagato - 7/12/14